fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 333
Man & Man, Dragon & Dragon, Man & Dragon is the 333rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Above Crocus, as Motherglare and Atlas Flame begin their battle, Natsu and Future Rogue begin their third. Meanwhile, remarking on the sight of humans and Dragons all fighting against one another, the King states that nothing will be as it was. In another part of Crocus, the Present Rogue is unable to defeat the Dragon he met with, prompting the Dragon to tell Rogue that he is the only one allowed to survive this battle, as he is meant to be the Dragon King. Ultear, however, watches Rogue from afar, and, after seeing his inability to comprehend the situation, decides to put an end to Future Rogue by killing the one present. Summary With the two Dragons still locking heads, Future Rogue wonders why Atlas Flame was able to overcome his Dragon Supremacy Magic, and questions Natsu as to what he did to Atlas, to which Natsu replies that he did nothing, explaining that the two simply became friends, something which Atlas reaffirms, shocking Future Rogue. Natsu then exclaims for Atlas to begin his attack, which he does, coiling around Motherglare, attempting to bite at him; Motherglare does the same to Atlas. Natsu shouts for Atlas to circle Motherglare, but Future Rogue calmly orders Motherglare to prevent that from occurring; Motherglare opens his mouth and fires his Dragon's Roar, which, although it passes through Atlas Flame, destroys a large section of a nearby mountain range. Seeing this, Atlas tells Motherglare that his Roar has no effect on his body of flames; Motherglare retorts that the same is true for Atlas' flames in regard to his body of adamantine. Atlas, however, tells Motherglare not to take his hellfires too lightly, as they are the kind that burn stronger than those in hell, and that Natsu, his fellow Fire Dragon, has eaten them, leaving Future Rogue utterly shocked. Almost on cue, Natsu jumps from atop Atlas Flame, his Magic Power completely restored, and attacks Motherglare with an enhanced Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Down below, Fiore's King, Toma, is watching the battle between the two Dragons and Dragon Slayers, exclaiming that the once peaceful, blooming capital has become wrought with bloodshed and chaos, claiming the carnage to be a true festival between man and Dragon. Toma then proclaims that with man fighting against man, Dragon fighting against Dragon, and man fighting against Dragon, the scenario that they are witnessing is no different from the original Dragon King Festival. Toma then falls to his knees, much to the shock of his guards, and proclaims that what has happened cannot be stopped, and that nothing will ever be the same again. Meanwhile, the Present Rogue, short of breath, is told by the Dragon he's facing that he should stop, as his victory is impossible. Rogue then proceeds to ask the aquarian-looking Dragon how he knows his name, to which the Dragon explains that they had orders to spare him, and only him, from the ensuing chaos. With a sinister glare, the Dragon tells Rogue that if he does what they say, then everything will be fine, as he will live through this despair and become the King. Rogue, however, states that he doesn't understand what the Dragon means, and that he doesn't want to be King, before demanding that the Dragon tell him who gave him these orders; the Dragon explains that Rogue himself did, and that seven years from now, this is all a part of his plan to become the Dragon King and rule the world. Shaking with fear at first, Rogue senses something malicious, but smiles at the Dragon's words, calling them preposterous, however, a mysterious voice claims the Dragon's words to be the truth. Looking down, Rogue witnesses, once more, his shadow speaking to him, claiming that it represents Rogue's inner darkness, as well as one of his possible future paths. Rogue then proceeds to angrily stomp at his shadow, visibly terrified by the truths wrapping around him. The Dragon then demands for Rogue to admit that his heart is stained with evil, or, rather, it will become stained from this point on. The Dragon asks Rogue to submit to fate, claiming that he will not die here. Unable to comprehend what he is being told, Rogue sinks to his knees, his head in his arms, declaring that everything he's told has been a lie. Watching from afar, Ultear reminisces about what Natsu said one hour prior when she and Meredy rescued him from death. During this instance, Meredy frets over Natsu's movement, in spite of his injured status, and watches in sadness as Natsu crawls over to, and cries upon, Future Lucy's lifeless body. Confused, Ultear asks who the man that fled was, to which Natsu replies that the man was the Rogue Cheney from seven years into the future. Meredy and Ultear then ask what the man's purpose is, to which Natsu replies that he doesn't know, and if the man is an enemy. Natsu solemnly states that because of what Future Rogue did to Lucy, he is an enemy. With Meredy stating that Rogue has become a powerful Mage, Ultear explains that they can extort the weaknesses of the time-space paradox he has brought to the past: if they kill the Present Rogue, then Future Rogue will cease to exist. Meredy, however, states that Future Rogue's very presence in the past indicates that Rogue cannot be killed, however, Ultear replies that she would be right if time was flowing as it should, declaring that as he has traveled back in time, they have become variable that affect his existence. Natsu, however, declares that they aren't allowed to kill the Present Rogue, and that he is going to defeat the Future Rogue. Ultear then states that Natsu can't let rage consume, but Natsu explains that he isn't talking about rage, stating that although Future Rogue went astray, the Present Rogue hasn't done anything wrong, and that if they kill him, then they'll be the ones who strayed off the righteous path. Ultear then promises that she won't kill the Present Rogue. Back in the present, Ultear watches Present Rogue's helplessness at hearing these truths, and looks around at the swirling torrent of chaos wracking the once-beautiful city of Crocus, saying that they have no other choice, as Rogue is the sole trigger for the events that are currently taking place, stating that if Future Rogue didn't exist, then the Gates wouldn't have opened, thereby preventing the Dragons from having arrived. With an evil, determined look in her eyes, Ultear states that to return everything to the way it was, killing Rogue is the only way. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare *Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon *Rogue Cheney vs. Levia (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Spells used * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation